


101 ways to spoil your boyfriend on Valentine's day (Succees or...?)

by windblowsslowly



Series: See you Never Universe [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windblowsslowly/pseuds/windblowsslowly
Summary: Renjun bingung bagaimana caranya merayakan valentine bersama pacarnya. Judul adalah clickbait.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: See you Never Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159340
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	101 ways to spoil your boyfriend on Valentine's day (Succees or...?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lagi.
> 
> we meet again.
> 
> just, enjoy this.
> 
> Happy Valentine's day, jangan lupa bahagia.

_101 ways to spoil your boyfriend on valentine’s day!_

  * _Spread red rose petals on his bed_
  * _Fly helium balloons over his room_
  * _Give him something he really needs it!_



_(if he told you something he need casually but you remember, will be point plus!)_

  * _Showers him with love, kisses, and hugs._



_Anything you give, if you put your sincerity he will love it!_

_Good Luck!_

Gila. Renjun sudah gila sepertinya. Bisa-bisanya ia menghabiskan satu jam miliknya yang sangat berharga untuk riset sesuatu yang sangat tidak penting.

_Search bar_ Renjun:

_How to spend valentine’s day with boyfriend_

_How to make something special for boyfriend_

_How to make chocolates for boyfriend_

_Perfect gift for boyfriend on valentine’s day_

_Anti-mainstream give for boyfriend_

_Valentine’s package for couple on Hotel *_

Renjun mengabaikan tumpukan berkas di meja kerjanya untuk meriset itu semua. Satu jam berlalu, dengan berkas yang masih sama tingginya, Renjun menyesal. Seharusnya ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu tanpa hasil begitu.

Benar. Sejam terlewati, risetnya tidak menghasilkan apapun. Kecuali, pekerjaan yang menunggu Renjun untuk dikerjakan. Renjun menghela napas dan menutup _tabs_ laman pencarian yang ia buka. Mengambil satu berkas dan mengerjakan yang perlu. Renjun melakukannya berulang kali, namun tumpukan berkasnya tidak berkurang. Karena, terlalu banyak. Renjun jadi pusing.

_Gini amat ya nyari duit._

Ditengah pekerjaannya, Renjun lagi-lagi terpikirkan mengenai apa yang harus ia berikan atau ia lakukan untuk Jeno pada _Valentine’s day._

Renjun sudah sering memasak untuk Jeno. Bahkan, memasak bersama dengannya sudah sering saat Jeno menginap. Keduanya juga sering menonton film bersama di rumah ataupun di bioskop, walaupun lebih sering berakhir jadi sesi _making out._ Atau, main bersama Jaemin, Haechan, Yangyang dan Shotaro. Keduanya sangat sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sejak memutuskan berkencan. Sampai Renjun kehabisan akal hal baru apa yang bisa ia lakukan lagi bersama Jeno.

Renjun menghela napas lagi. Menatap tumpukan berkas dan jam dinding bergantian. Sudah sore, pekerjaannya masih banyak. Kalau ia menundanya lagi, bisa-bisa besok pekerjaannya jadi gunung. Ia akan pulang sangat terlambat sepertinya. Kasian, Didi jadi sendirian di rumah.

Tapi, belum setengah jam Renjun membatin, Kak Jaehyun menghampiri mejanya dengan Jas di tangan kanan dan tas di tangan kiri. Tanda bahwa ia akan segera pulang

“Jun, balik _gih._ Gue dikabarin hari ini bakal ada pemadaman listrik. Mending lo pulang sekarang deh.”

“Beneran kak?”

“Iya. Balik buruan, gue duluan.” Pamit Kak Jaehyun pada Renjun yang langsung berbalik meninggalkannya.

Renjun meregangkan badannya setelah duduk di kursi seharian. Kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya, mematikan komputernya, dan merapikan mejanya. Renjun membawa serta beberapa dokumen untuk dikerjakan di rumah. Renjun memang berencana lembur hari ini. Meski harus dari rumah.

Renjun pulang.

* * *

Ini sudah yang ketiga kali dalam minggu ini.

Lagi-lagi, Renjun menemukan pemandangan Jeno berada di rumahnya pada hari kerja. Hal ini aneh karena letak tempat tinggal dan kantor masing-masing yang jauh. Sejak berkencan, keduanya sepakat untuk tidak memaksakan diri bertemu pada hari kerja dan akan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Sangat amat wajar agar keduanya punya cukup waktu untuk istirahat.

Tapi, Jeno ada di rumahnya lagi hari ini. Sedang berbaring di karpet dengan tangan yang menjadi bantal untuk Didi. Lucu sekali. Jeno bahkan membawa serta piyama miliknya sendiri.

Renjun mendekat, melihat pemandangan gemas Jeno dan Didi yang tertidur. Renjun menundukkan tubuhnya, memberikan kecupan pada pipi Jeno cepat. Jeno tidak bergerak. Renjun menggerakkan bahu Jeno, untuk membangunkannya. Masih juga tidak ada pergerakan, maka Renjun mengulanginya. Jeno mengerang, lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Renjun hanya tersenyum memperhatikan. Gemas sekali.

“Hei, pindah tidur ke kamar. Ngapain deh tidur di karpet?”

Jeno kali ini sudah bangun-duduk, setelah pelan-pelan membetulkan posisi tidur Didi yang harus berpindah karena Jeno mengangkat tangannya. Wajah Jeno mengantuk sekali, masih setengah sadar.

“Nungguin kamu.”

Jeno maju mendekat pada Renjun, memberikan pelukan pada Renjun. Kebiasaan wajib mereka saat bertemu, berpelukan. Renjun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Membiarkan Jeno membagi kehangatan untuknya. Renjun balas mengusap punggung serta rambut Jeno.

Ah. Renjun bersyukur Jeno datang menginap malam ini. Berada di pelukan Jeno benar-benar menghilangkan lelah dan menambah energi untuknya. Renjun bersyukur Jeno ada dan memberikannya disaat Renjun butuh. Berada di pelukan Jeno selalu jadi tempat istirahat ternyaman baginya.

Mereka masih berpelukan di lantai. Renjun yang masih lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya, dan Jeno yang makin mengantuk diusap-usap oleh Renjun.

Renjun melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu menatap Jeno. Renjun sadar sedari bangun tadi Jeno terus menguap menahan kantuknya, karena itu, “Tidur ya di kamar? Capek kan kerja seharian terus nyetir jauh-jauh kesini?” ucap Renjun.

Jeno tidak merespon, terlalu mengantuk hingga tidak dapat memproses ucapan Renjun. Renjun tersenyum, lalu membawa Jeno bangkit. Menuntunnya menuju kamar dan membaringkan Jeno di kasurnya. Membenarkan letak bantal dan menyelimuti Jeno.

“Oke, _big baby._ _Good night, love. Sleep well.”_ Ucap Renjun sebelum mengangguk dan mencium dahi Jeno.

Jeno memandanginya dengan mata mengerjap, “ _Just cuddle me later, okay? I love you.”_ Ucap Jeno lalu menutup matanya. Terlalu mengantuk, sudah tidak bisa ditahan.

Renjun mematikan lampu kamarnya dan bergegas keluar untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Renjun masih punya berkas-berkas yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan olehnya. Malam ini, Renjun akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama berkas.

* * *

Renjun masih bekerja hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 1 (satu). Jeno _is an energy booster to_ Renjun. Mendapatkan pelukan seperti tadi membuatnya bisa tahan bekerja hingga saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak meminum kopi untuk menahan kantuk. Renjun benar-benar merasa segar. Pekerjaan yang tadi terasa jenuh dan membosankan untuknya jadi terasa berbeda. Ia benar-benar mengerjakannya dengan lancar tanpa hambatan.

Tinggal satu berkas lagi dan Renjun akan tidur setelahnya. Renjun membaca berkasnya dengan cepat dan menelaahnya dengan cepat pula. Mengetikkan bagian-bagian penting pada _docs_ di laptopnya. Renjun terlalu bersemangat untuk orang yang bekerja lewat tengah malam.

Tangan Renjun masih mengetik, matanya bergantian melihat berkas dan layar laptopnya. Saat tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan melingkar di lehernya dari belakang. Disusul dengan kepala yang menumpu pada bahunya dan mengecup rahangnya. Renjun kaget tentu saja. Namun ia tetap menoleh pada pelaku.

Saat ini, Wajah Jeno terlihat masih sangat mengantuk, ia mengerang sesekali. Bahkan, bergumam sesuatu yang tidak Renjun dengar dan sesekali mengusak wajahnya pada leher Renjun seperti kucing. Renjun meremang. Jeno mode manja masih jadi kesukaannya. Dan akan terus begitu.

“Tidur lagi, masih belom pagi, sayang.” Ucap Renjun sambil mengusap rambut Jeno. Mata Renjun kembali menatap layar laptopnya, mencoba untuk kembali fokus bekerja dengan Jeno yang mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan pada lehernya.

“Kamu kenapa belum tidur? Aku nungguin dari tadi tahu.” Ucap Jeno, suaranya berat sekali. Jeno masih mengecup leher dan rahangnya bergantian.

“Masih ada kerjaan, _baby._ Kamu balik tidur sana.”

“Kapan tidurnya terusan?”

“Habis ini.”

“Habis ini itu kapan?”

“Habis ini selesai.”

“Selesainya ka-“

Renjun menggeram, membalikkan badannya menghadap Jeno. Renjun menangkup kedua sisi wajah Jeno, memperhatikan raut mengantuk dan _super clingy_ milik Jeno. “Kalo kamu nyium aku terus, aku jadi ke _distract._ Kalo aku ke _distract,_ makin lama selesai dan aku gak tidur-tidur. _So, please let me?_ Tidur lagi ya, sayang?”

“ _With you. I refuse to sleep without you by my side.”_

Renjun menghela napasnya. Berpikir sebentar, lalu berkata, “Oke, tungguin aku beres bentar.” Renjun menjeda ucapan untuk menarik kursi di sebelahnya, “Duduk disini yang tenang, _let me finish my works, ya?”_

Jeno mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Renjun. Membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja makan. Menatap ke arah Renjun yang kembali menyibukkan diri dengan berkas dan laptopnya. Jeno masih mengantuk sekali. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikannya karena Jeno terus menguap.

Sedang Renjun mencoba tidak kehilangan fokusnya karena Jeno yag terus menguap namun tetap menatapnya. Renjun harus segera menyelesaikan ini agar mereka berdua bisa tidur. Sedikit lagi, Renjun. Sedikit lagi. Tahan godaan untuk mencium Jeno. Renjun mencoba untuk menarik dan membuang nafasnya, mempertahankan fokus. Ayo, Renjun. Renjun kembali bekerja.

Tapi, tiba-tiba, fokusnya diganggu lagi oleh suara berat Jeno, “ _The bed is really missing you.”_

Renjun tertawa, _ini orang ngantuk masih bisa aneh-aneh ya_ …”Kamu nggak?” goda Renjun, iseng.

“Boleh?”

“Apanya?”

“ _Missing you when you are right in front of me?”_

“Kenapa gak boleh?”

“ _Because, when I’m missing you I want to kiss you.”_

“Jangan. Aku masih kerja.

Jeno tidak bicara lagi. Tertidur di atas meja makan.

Padahal, Renjun sengaja memilih bekerja di meja makan karena tidak ingin mengusik tidur Jeno. Meja kerjanya berada tepat di samping Ranjang. Tapi, _his big baby,_ memilih untuk bangun dan tidur di meja makan menungguinya selesai bekerja. Renjun mengusap rambut Jeno penuh sayang.

Maka, ini pertanda bagi Renjun untuk membereskan laptop dan berkasnya.

“Bukan kasurnya, tapi aku yang mau sama kamu.”

Sekali lagi, Renjun membangunkan Jeno dan menuntunnya kembali ke kamar. Tidak seperti tadi, kali ini Renjun ikut berbaring bersama Jeno. Keduanya berbaring menyamping, berhadapan. Saling memandangi satu sama lain. Jeno mengangkat tangannya, mengusap pipi Renjun. Lalu, pindah mengusap rambutnya.

“ _You’ve really worked hard today. You really did well. Always. Not even a second I don’t love you. So, I love you.”_ Ucap Jeno.

Renjun tidak tahu, apakah ia bisa membalas Jeno dengan memberikan sesuatu yang sama berharganya di hari kasih sayang, ketika Jeno memberikan segala afeksi yang sangat ia butuhkan. _So, mission failed._

_Jeno is the one that spoil him a lot. Not even on Valentine’s Day._

_Jeno spoils Renjun on the way Renjun need the most. And Renjun love it. Love it very much._

“ _Sleep well baby. I love you.”_ Ucap Renjun, _kiss him goodnight, again._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> actually, i wrote this when i was really sad. 
> 
> my mind is messup, and im the one need the hug, but yeah. 
> 
> hope you enjoy this fic.
> 
> i dont think i can write more for 23 this month bcs i have to finish Prince :"), maybe, i will be back on renjun's bday, so see you around!
> 
> oh ya, im always need feedback, so, please talk to me. thankyou very much.  
> [ TWITTER ](https://twitter.com/windblowsslowly)  
> and [ CC ](https://curiouscat.me/windblowsslowly)


End file.
